


yuh yuh, london on the track

by jasbirkbag



Category: peeing plants, the gays are at it again - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbirkbag/pseuds/jasbirkbag
Summary: just trust the process
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	yuh yuh, london on the track

yuh yuh fucking on yo bitch, laying shit in a ditch, let me answer my fucking phone before my mom pitch a fit, we finna get lit, jiggling them tits, let me take a hit, doing 80s in the six, me and the gang bout to drop, kick, and flip, baby let me kiss yo lips, doesnt matter which ones though, ana always baking that dough, i got the dough, the green dough, i kinda dont like it though, dani in a biden ad, wtf is wrong with barron trump’s dad, he really be making me mad, oh shit you a republican my bad, when you in the grave i’ll be glad, damn was that to harsh, i stay in georgia where there is a lot of marsh,marshmellow, halloween time, i wish everything only costed a dime, margarita with the lime, damn im wasting my time, i gotta go, see you on the other side hoe, jasbirkbag out


End file.
